


Имя из пепла

by Lirda



Category: Grimm
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirda/pseuds/Lirda
Summary: Ева не хочет быть Джульеттой. Быть Джульеттой страшно и очень больно.
Kudos: 1





	Имя из пепла

Ева не хочет быть Джульеттой.

Джульетта — гарь лесная, выжжена вся насквозь. Она сияла с силой тысяч солнц, обогревая весь свой маленький мир, а после сгорела, взрываясь миллиардом осколков, сжигая за собой галактики.

Ева другая. Она не знает, как это — отдавать свой свет другим. Она знает, что правильно, смело кидается на защиту своей команды, потому что так надо, и она, наверное, их любит как может, только вот гореть для других — не способна. Умирать — запросто. А огня больше нет, его невозможно развести на пепелище, да Ева и не хочет.

У Джульетты вместо сердца — кровавое месиво; все выворочено, разорвано, истоптано. Сама топтала. Самыми любимыми каблуками прыгала, чтобы наверняка ничего не уцелело. Сама себя изводила, желая забыть, не любить, не жалеть, не помнить. Не знать никого из тех, кого любила и грела. Ради кого шла на риски и принятие мира.

Ева не любит трогать Джульетту — она вся перечеркнута, в ее нежных израненных руках трепетно хранятся остатки пепла жизни, а пахнет от нее тысячей сожалений, тоской и обидой. Прахом памяти.

Еве не нравится этот запах, он пугает и тревожит.

Но еще от Джульетты иррационально тянет любовью. До сих пор. Несмотря на.

Не всегда, лишь изредка. Тихо, спокойно и почти умиротворенно. Почти. Нотка безнадежной горечи впиталась в ободранную до костей кожу и все портит, а избавиться от нее невозможно.

Но Еву не беспокоит. Это все не ее, она не знает таких чувств. Чувства — плохо. От них больно и не нужно, они все портят. А Джульетта… Джульетты нет. Она где-то там, за границами памяти, куда лучше не лезть. Опасно. И очень страшно. Ева никого и ничего не боится, не умеет, но Джульетта — ее ночной кошмар. Ее собственные осколки галактик и звездная пыль.

Обломок кинжала в отсутствующем сердце, не вытащенный до конца.

Разговаривать с Джульеттой нельзя. Она — прах сожженных миров; она кричит, кричит, кричит! Ева спать по ночам не может от этого крика, но она солдат, а Джульетта просто голос в голове, от которого не избавиться.

 _“Пусти меня_ , — требует она, когда они впервые с появления Евы встречаются с Ником. — _Убей его!”_ — истерично кричит она и бьется, бьется, бьется о железные прутья ребер внутри Евы.

— Зачем ты спасла меня? — не понимая, спрашивает Ник, заглядывая ей в глаза, пытаясь разглядеть Джульетту.

Бесполезно. Джульетта — запертый дикий зверь, которого Ева не собирается больше выпускать никогда. И они обе тоже не понимают. Джульетта бесится и орет от злости, а Ева… Ева новенькая и знать ничего не желает ни про чувства, ни про Ника, ни про объяснения.

— Ты нужен им, — легкий способ избежать ненужных разговоров. Еве не нужен никто.

Ник все так же не понимает. Ищет ответы, которые никто ему не сможет дать. Он обвиняет Еву в преступлениях Джульетты, но Ева…

— Я помню все.

Единственное, что она способна ответить. Джульетта где-то в ее голове снова заходится в невероятно злобном вопле, крича, что он сам во всем этом виноват. И в том, что пришлось им обеим перенести — тоже. Джульетта еще больше стирает руки в кровь об собственную клетку, напоминая Еве, что с ней делали, чтобы Ева смогла появиться.

 _“Так было нужно, ты нестабильна,_ — равнодушно думает ей в ответ Ева. — _А теперь помолчи, я занята”._

Джульетту получается выключить аж до вечера. Очень долго, но навсегда ее убрать не выходит. Нельзя. Ева — боится бояться. Джульетта прекрасно справляется со своей функцией напоминания, что чувства — плохо. Привязываться — нельзя. Полагаться на что-то, кроме холодного рассудка и логики, — недопустимо.

И этот же рассудок говорит, что Джульетта необходима, несмотря на ее неукротимую ярость.

 _“Это неправильно. Отпусти меня_ , — пытается поговорить однажды спокойно. — _Посмотри, что они с нами сделали. Ты даже не человек”._

_“Я ведьма, это самое рациональное для миссии”._

_“Ты — послушная марионетка!_ — заявляет Джульетта злобно. — _Они сломали тебя и тебе все равно”._

_“Их цель — разумна. Революция не пойдет на пользу миру”._

_“Вспомни!_ — кидается Джульетта вновь на прутья. — _Тебе тоже было больно, знаю. Пусти меня, я отомщу!”_

Ева слишком устала, чтобы спорить. Вместо этого бессмысленного занятия она вновь убавляет звук в голове на минимум — шум мешает думать. Но Джульетта — упряма. Вместо того, чтобы смириться и убраться на положенное ей место в голове Евы, она начинает показывать картинки. Много. Разные. Как она была счастлива, пока в ее жизнь не ворвался новый мир, как она любила Ника и готова была для него на все, как мирилась с его жизнью и вечными опасностями. И чем он в итоге отплатил. Ее растерянность, ужас и гнев. И боль. Невероятно много боли.

Ей кажется, что Ева поймет. Вспомнит. Не может не понять, ведь она — Джульетта. Чужая, поломанная, запершая саму себя в глубинах сознания, но все еще Джульетта.

Ошибается. Ева не хочет быть ей как раз потому, что и сама все отлично помнит.

В голове лентой проносится вся жизнь Джульетты, кадр за кадром, все, что должно заставить ее начать мстить всем подряд, но Ева видит другое. Что эмоции — больно. Что счастье заканчивается. Что жизнь Джульетты — бесцельна и бессмысленна. Что Ник — отличный гримм и он им нужен. Что Джульетта в слепой ярости забыла, как предала всех, кто ее любил и пытался помочь.

Ева не хочет назад, там плохо. Там тоска и отчаяние. Там безграничное чувство вины, даже если Джульетта не хочет этого признавать. Там черная дыра от взрыва сверхновой.

— Я жалею только о том, что ты не смог похоронить Джульетту, — искренне говорит она однажды Нику. Джульетта от неожиданности надолго замолкает где-то в недрах памяти.

 _“Ты меня ненавидишь?”_ — возвращается она ночью с тихим вопросом.

Ева внимательно ее разглядывает. Та существует только в ее голове, Джульетта — она сама, больше ее нигде, кроме сознания Евы не существует, запертая Джульетта — плата. Но все равно — Ева ее видит. Она единственная, кто все еще может заглянуть ей в глаза. А еще она не Джульетта. Совсем нет.

Джульетта кажется ей теперь потерянным маленьким щенком. В глазах — отчаяние, а запах вины и сожаления становится почти невыносим.

_“Ты сама себя ненавидишь. А я не могу. Ненависть — нерациональна”._

Джульетта раздраженно поднимается из угла клетки, куда забилась в попытках сбежать от себя. Она все такая же — истерзанная, обожженная и неукротимая. Но еще почему-то — другая. Время молчания пошло ей на пользу, думает Ева. Джульетта думает, что этот мир окончательно свел ее с ума. Смотрит на содранную кожу, кусает разбитые губы и смеется.

 _“Они сделали из меня робота. Посмотри на себя, Ева или как я... ты теперь себя называешь!_ — Ева совсем ее не понимает, а Джульетта от этого впадает в истерику только сильнее. — _На меня посмотри!”_ — она снова опускается на пол своей вымышленной тюрьмы и резко замолкает, устав сама от себя.

 _“Тебе кажется это смешным?”_ — уточняет Ева. Она теперь все уточняет. Джульетта права: от обычного человека в ней мало чего осталось. Но так лучше, так безопаснее для всех. Еву это полностью устраивает, хотя тех, кто был друзьями Джульетты, до смерти пугает.

Несущественно. Миссия Евы не в этом.

_“Береги их”._

Неожиданно. Ева знает другую себя как облупленную, но это все равно стало внезапностью. Джульетта, та Джульетта, что любила Ника до безумия и делала все для друзей, — разлетелась сотнями галактик, а потом собралась в неправильном порядке и пыталась всех убить.

 _“Удивлена? Даже ты меня не знаешь”,_ — хмыкает Джульетта.

_“Зачем ты это просишь?”_

Она пожимает плечами и с горечью объясняет: _“Ты часть их мира. Я любила их когда-то, но не справилась. Ты — сможешь”._

Джульетта устала бороться. Бесполезно. Через железные заслоны воли Евы не прорваться и незачем. У Джульетты не осталось прежней жизни. Ее жизнь — кучка праха у ног. Ее любовь — воспоминания в пустоте. Ее мир — мыльный шар, коснувшийся руки гримма.

Да и сама Джульетта — лишь имя из пепла. Потеряна сама в себе, без выхода, без жизни, без желания. Не узнает сама себя. Ни одну из себя. Она внутри — сплошная кровавая рана. Израненная, истерзанная и убитая без права на воскрешение. Она же снаружи — монолит рациональности и огромных сил. Равнодушная и холодная. И ни одной из них уставшая Джульетта не хочет быть, а уйти совсем Ева ей не позволяет, словно боится остаться одна. 

— Тебе легко говорить, это не твой сын!

Ева не отвечает лишь мгновение, но Ник никогда не узнает чего ей это стоило. Он не услышит этот полный безнадеги оглушающий крик Джульетты и не почувствует, как она может разодрать ребра изнутри. Воля Евы по-прежнему не дает ей прорваться, даже если сама Ева не ждет атаки, поэтому Ник слышит только спокойное: “Да, не мой” — и понятия не имеет, как горчат слова на языке. Джульетта в этот день эмоциональна, как давно не была.

Она знает, чувствует, что его старая, крепкая любовь и боль уже почти совсем прошла. Адалинда практически полностью смогла заменить Джульетту собой в его жизни и самой Джульетте… Никак.

 _“Отпусти меня,_ — тихо шепчет она Еве. — _Сотри до конца, как волна рисунок на песке”._

 _“Не могу. Ты — напоминание,_ — спокойно отвечает та. — _“Ты мне нужна”._

_“Не нужна. Теперь ты все можешь сама. Отпусти, я больше не могу, мне больно”._

Но Ева не слушает. Джульетта — ее ночной кошмар и призрак чужого прошлого. Боль не ее предательства и вины, которой не будет конца. Ева мечтает избавиться от Джульетты, но не знает, кем она станет без нее, если даже с ней Ева неполноценна. Она отпустит ее, когда-нибудь, но все еще не готова.

И, конечно, ее никто не спрашивает. В их мире, как всегда, всем плевать, что ты хотел или планировал. Джульетта бы очень смеялась, если бы смогла, но… Бонапарт оказался очень коварным колдуном, а палка — чересчур могущественной.

Ева бьется в судорогах, пока Джульетту где-то там тоже пытаются починить. Сложно. Невыполнимо. Ошибка команды. Еще одна попытка. Джульетте больно и страшно. Еве больно. Обе бьются и кричат просто невыносимо, а помочь больше ничем нельзя.

Когда все заканчивается — легче не становится совсем. От Джульетты остается только пустая клетка, и Еве страшно, страшно, страшно, страшно! Где разыскивать свою эмоционально-неуравновешенную часть — она понятия не имеет. И что та без надзора может натворить — тоже. И чувствует себя Ева иначе, но не может понять, как именно. Ей страшно и непонятно. А Ник внезапно называет ее Джульеттой, что радости совсем не добавляет.

Но Ева — все еще Ева — и воля ее сильна. Сначала — дело, розыски Джульетты — в свободное время. В конце концов, они — один человек, никуда деться из ее тела она бы не смогла.

А потом покойник утаскивает за собой и остатки опустевшей клетки, и Ева окончательно остается одна. Озарение приходит так внезапно, что она не знает, что с ним делать. Ева боялась Джульетту и ненавидела ее, но одной — странно. Шум в голове замолкает, а что делать без него — непонятно.

Палка излечивает ее куда больше, чем все думают, в сознании наконец что-то починилось, перестает быть так все равно и так однобоко. Джульетта не стирается целиком, не может, слишком сильно переплетясь с Евой, но ее больше нет, и они обе счастливы, обретя то, что хотели. Одна — призрачный покой в мире, другая — полноценную себя.

Жаль, другим не объяснить. Ник все еще считает себя виноватым, но Еве давно хорошо и спокойно. Остатки Джульетты, растворенные в ней, больше никого не тревожат, и это самое большее, что нужно. Ева так и не простила ее за то, что та творила, но это никому уже не надо. Еве достаточно настоящей жизни перед глазами.

Джульетта — утонувшее солнце в ночном океане. Имя из пепла, распыленное в воздухе. Она разлетается на миллиарды атомов, собираясь в новую Вселенную по имени Ева.

Где-то там начинает разгораться новое солнце...


End file.
